The man who killed Batman
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Joker sees if Batman was really slain by Sydney (AU) JxB


_AN: so here's a new story about BxJ. It's obviously from "The Man who Killed Batman" a great episode in my opinion. Anyway... This is my version of that episode _

**Discalimer: **I don't own anyone in this story except for Angel but she isn't really seen in this story just mentioned

**Warnings: **T rated for some kissing and a cuss word

**Summary: **Joker sees if Batman was really _slain _by Sydney

* * *

"Batman slain?" Joker read on a paper "Ha! What a joke!" He laughed. "But just to make sure..." He grinned smugly. With that he called Harley his Ex sidekick even though Joker was sure Ivy would be upset that he was calling them.

The phone rang two times until someone picked it up. "Hello?" A girl asked.

It was Harley and not Ivy thank goodness

"Hey Harls I need you to do a little favor for me" Joker said

"Sure thing Mista J what is it?" The blonde asked surprised Joker had called her and needed help

"I need you to go get Sydney" He answered. "He's at the police department do you think you can get him out and bring him to me?" Joker asked

"I sure can Mista J!" Harley said with a smile.

"Good. Thank you Harls" with that he hung up and sat in his purple chair waiting for his guest to come

.

.

.

.

Harley drove off with Sydney to Joker's hideout.

"Why are you taking me here?" Sydney asked looking at the old building that resembled a clown. His stomach churned in fear as he swallowed hard, his throat dry. Sydney turned back to the lady "don't tell me..." He trembled ever so slightly.

Then Harley laughed sending more fear to the small man "your the Ex of Joker..."

Harley smiled "you got that right Sydney" Harley then took him into the building where Joker was waiting for him in the darkness. All that could be seen of the man was his eyes and a menacing smile.

"Ah Sydney allow me the honor of shaking hands with the man who did the impossible." Joker then growled "the man who killed Batman" The clown looked like he had tasted something biter and gruesome as he said those last words. Not to mention the ever so death glare he was giving Sydney.

Reaching his hand forward Sydney noticed the tack in Joker's hand and pulled his hand away.

Laughing Joker apologized "Oops! Sorry force of habit." Joker threw the tack aside and gained up on Sydney

"You know there's just one thing missing about your story syd. No body. We need to pull a crime just to make sure" Joker smiled he didn't think his Batsy was dead!

"Make sure of what boss?" One of the ignorant gang members asked.

"Why to make sure Batsy isn't dead of course!" He smiled while walking off

"Okay, you keep the police busy until Bats gets here" Joker said pulling out a gun as he laughed like the lunatic he was. "We'll see if Bats really is dead"

The cops had surrounded the building as Joker looked at the clock. "Where is he?"

He questioned while flipping of his hat. "He's never been this late before! There's a certain rhythm to these things. I cause trouble, he shows up. We have a few laughs and then the game starts all over again" Joker said distraught

"Only now thanks to you i have this terrible feeling that he's really not coming" tears formed in his eyes as he walked off looking down at the floor "My Batsy..." Joker sighed "gone..."

.

.

.

Joker wouldn't stop glaring at Sydney during the whole funeral service. "Dear friends" Joker turned to look at Sydney "and worthless beings. Today is the day a clown cries. And he doesn't cry for not being able to kill the batman. Oh no! He cries for the death of a lover"

Sydney's eyes widened considerably as his jaw dropped a little.

"It was Batman that made me the happy soul I am today! Sure we fought but How I loved this man so much! I always dreamed of us living together and Angel as our daughter. And little birdboy as our son"

Joker couldn't help as a few tears fell across his check. "But that will never happen! Thanks to the little weasel right there!" He growled "the cowardly insignificant bastard got lucky at killing my batman! He isn't fit to even live with the living." He then took a big breath

"I will never be able to smile how i used to when my bats was alive but I will feel better once this man is put in the coffin there and tossed into that bat of acid there" he pointed to it with a smile

Once Sydney was put into the coffin Joker nodded and closed his eyes with a frown he then opened them back up as he watched the coffin go into the acid. Multiple leaked from his eyes. He usually wasn't one for crying but that was the only thing he could do in this situation

"I love you Bats" he whispered sadly

.

.

.

Siting in his chair Joker looked down at a box. He wasn't crying anymore but there still was a depressed look on his face. In the box was a couple of things he had kept threw out the years of him and Bats fighting. Joker didn't open the worn out box but he just caressed it a sad smile on his lips. "I'm gonna miss you Bats" joker said to no one in particular but hoped his Bat had heard him. There was a hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his day dream. Irritated he asked "what is it Murph can't you tell I'm not in the mood for your stupid questions?" Joker growled

There was no respond except for a low chuckle. With his breath hitched Joker knew that chuckle from anywhere tears form in the corners of his eyes as he asked hopefully "Bats?" With that said he felt a hand trace down to his elbow.

Turning around Joker saw his Batsy looking at him fondly with a smirk.

Not thinking twice Joker grabbed Batman pulled him into a searing kiss. Joker easily pushed his tongue inside Batman's mouth and dominated the kiss. He nibbled Batman's bottom lip and pulled away.

Breathing heavily Joker had pushed Batman to the chair with him straddling his legs.

"Batsy. I...I thought you were gone!" Joker took a hand and caressed Batman's cheek. "I thought I lost you" he whispered while his other hand crept up and down his thigh. He leaned in and kissed Batman one hand on his cheek and one at his thigh. Batman tenderly kissed back as he closed his eyes. then moving his hands to Joker's butt he squeezed them making joker smile into the kiss.

When they needed to breath Joker asked him a question "Did you hear what I said at your funeral?" He blushed slightly as Batman smirked

"Yeah i did" Batman whispered

"I love you" Joker said blushing darkly

With a smile Batman kissed him chastely

"I love you to"


End file.
